


Cold Feet

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: just 600 words worth of morning fluff with the three bois y'all
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cold Feet

Aziraphale cracked open an eye as someone in the bed shifted.

The frigid morning air chilled the tips of Aziraphale's ears, so he buried himself deeper into the covers, the electric blanket toasty as ever. Too early and cold for Crowley to be up and about, evident by the soft snoring behind Aziraphale. He saw Gabriel sitting at the edge of the bed, adjusting his sweatshirt. Gabriel was rising up for his morning jog again. 

It was fascinating to watch how Gabriel always rose up at 5AM in the morning to go jog, rain or shine. Yes, Gabriel seemed to have an innate immunity to the cold. 

When Gabriel turned around, Aziraphale closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Whether or not he had seen that, Gabriel planted a kiss on Aziraphale's forehead anyway, and then another on Crowley's. After he tucked the covers back, Gabriel was off.

As the door closed, Aziraphale snuggled in closer to Crowley, who snored and clinged onto his back like a koala bear. Crowley mumbled something and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale tighter, then they dozed back to sleep. 

Aziraphale woke up again when Gabriel slipped back beneath the bed’s covers, having already showered and slipped into a fresh change of pyjamas. Aziraphale braced himself. Of course, thermodynamics meant that Gabriel always had cold hands and feet that he needed warming after his morning jog. And while Gabriel was immune to the cold, they weren't.

To Aziraphale’s surprise, Gabriel swung a leg across Aziraphale and Crowley. Crowley growled as Gabriel's knees shifted into his direction.

"If you're planting your icy feet onto my stomach again you're sleeping on the couch."

"No, just trying a new angle." Aziraphale rubbed an eye as Gabriel sung his other leg over them, too.

"My dear, why are you crossing your legs over Crowley and I like that?"

"Maybe if I'm crafty enough, I can lay both of my soles onto the electric blanket like this." The entire bed quaked as Gabriel flopped like a fish out of water. Crowley growled and Aziraphale blinked. "Dammit, I can't reach. Crowley, mind if you press my feet into the electric blanket?"

This prompted Crowley to grumble something, though he did as he was told. Gabriel breathed out a sigh of comfort but then twisted his face at the strange angle.

"Ow, ow, nope, nope, nope, bad idea. You can let go now, Crowley."

Crowley let go, yawned, and then went back to sleep. Gabriel huffed and lied onto his back, bending his knees so that both of his feet were on the blanket, sporting a comical scowl during the whole process. Of course, Gabriel had to let go of Aziraphale while doing so. 

Aziraphale saw why Gabriel tried that other angle now. Even if it was uncomfortable, at least he’d be able to cuddle him and Crowley simultaneously. Aziraphale smiled. He then shuffled next to Gabriel and cupped his face before planting a kiss on the cheek. Gabriel gave a short chuff, then unfolded one of his arms to drape over Aziraphale and Crowley. A measly substitute for quality cuddling.

To Aziraphale’s surprise, Crowley shifted his hand to hold Gabriel’s. Then it shifted again to hold Gabriel’s forearm because it was warmer. Aziraphale shrugged and shuffled close enough to Gabriel to press their cheeks together. Gabriel tilted his head closer to Aziraphale’s and closed his eyes. Before long, he fell asleep. With Crowley asleep as well, Aziraphale yawned and relaxed into his pillow.

Together, they slept for the rest of the morning, warm and toasty underneath the duvets. 


End file.
